Broken
by Melting Angels
Summary: Was this it? Was this...how I was going to die? "Just let me die, I'm a monster." Don't look at me...like that..it's true. Just...let me go. Let me go this time. "No, Loki. You're not a monster. You are my brother. A friend, a comrade. You are family." A friend? A comrade? A brother...strange...what's this feeling? This...guilt...this...longing... "LOKI, NO!"


**This is just a short one-shot I wrote up**. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. In this one-shot, Loki has always been a member of the Avengers team. The chitauri invaded earth the same time as the movie canon.

**OO-OO  
OO-OO**

It had been a long, desperate battle.

An exhausting, bloody battle.

The Chitauri were defeated...

They were fleeing...

The Avengers had triumphed...

They had won.

New York had been saved.

But...

They'd had to split up and fight. It was the only way to cover more ground. They didn't go alone. They split into pairs. Each of them thought they'd all make it through this.

They were wrong.

When neither of the two gods answered their comms, the others had immediately rushed to their location. Hoping that they weren't too late.

They'd finally found them.

Seeing Thor kneeling, Mjolnir behind him, had sent them all running.

They skidded to a halt.

Lying limply, cradled in Thor's strong arms, was a familiar figure...

Their teammate Loki.

Helmet nowhere in sight. Cape ripped and torn...spear laying next to him...

Skin paler than snow...

Eyes closed...

With blood pooling beneath him.

The blood was flowing from a deep gash, running from his left shoulder to his right hip. The veins on Loki's neck stood out. Painfully.

Whatever poison was used...

It was stopping the norse god from healing...

His chest was slowly rising and falling...

And the Avengers were shocked to see tears in Thor's eyes as he gave them a quick glance.

A look of despair.

"Brother, stay with me!" Thor pleaded.

No response.

Just a weak cough, that left blood trailing down Loki's chin.

"Please, open your eyes, Loki. Don't give up." Thor was practically begging.

Another weak, wet cough.

A single tear escaped the barrier of Thor's emotions, and trailed down the Thunder God's cheek.

Loki's skin slowly started turning blue.

Darker.

Colder.

Thor dared hope more as the Jotun markings appeared on Loki's skin. The icy feel of Loki's skin against his own.

A breath escaped the lips of each Avenger as Loki opened his eyes.

Which were now red.

Blood red.

"Thank the norns. Brother, can you see me? I'm here." Thor gave a wavery smile.

"I see you." Loki tried to reach and touch Thor's face, to wipe that stray tear away.

But he couldn't.

His body wouldn't listen.

"It...hurts..." Loki scrunched his eyes up in pain.

Thor's heart skipped a beat. Loki never admitted pain or weakness...

Tears came afresh from the bigger god's eyes, dripping down onto Loki's torn armour.

"Am I...dying...brother?"

Thor let out a choked sob. He quickly masked it with a cough. This was unlike the god, but currently, Thor didn't care. Right now, he only had a single thought on his mind.

Loki...

His brother..

Not by blood...

But by all rights, still a brother.

A friend.

A comrade.

A teammate.

"Help will be here soon."

"Thor, you've always been a terrible liar..." Loki's breath was raspy, and blood trailed down his chin.

"No..."

"It's alright...I know. I accept my fate. At least the monster will die with me."

"You are not a monster."

"I was born a monster. Nothing will change my origin."

"Just because you were born Laufey's son does not mean you are the same as him."

"Look at me. Do I not resemble him? Resemble a monster?"

"No. You resemble you. You are Loki. A different being to Laufey. A good being. Friend...my brother...a member of the team."

"I'm the last of a line of feared monsters. My brother...do you not remember...the tales we were...raised on? Tales of Jotun...monstrosity."

"I tell you. I swear to the Allfather that you are different. None of us here view you as a monster."

A small smile crept onto Loki's tired face.

Thor held him tighter.

"Do you...truly mean that?"

"I do."

A single tear fell from Loki's eyes as they slowly closed.

"Loki, no!"

A single, cold breath escaped Loki's lips for the final time. His grip on Thor's hand loosened.

The god's head fell limp against Thor's armoured chest.

Loki was gone.

The team fell silent. There were no words that could be used to describe this. All this time, they'd all taken for granted the fact that Loki could heal himself.

And now he was gone.

No more pranks. No more tricks.

No more mischievious laughter when they found themselves pranked.

There would be no more...Loki...

The reality of the situation hit them all when they noticed Thor shaking, containing his emotions that he couldn't bear to show. Emotions so deep that no other person could match this sorrow.

No one looked up as the helicopter landed next to them.

They didn't note Fury standing nearby.

Notice Coulson. Or Hill, crying.

All of them on their own couldn't bear this feeling.

But together they could get through this.

Because they were a team.

A mismatched bunch who formed a unlikely family.

And family always support each other.

Through thick and thin.

Times of hardship, like these.

But together, they'd pull through.

Even though it was going to be hard.


End file.
